mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Paradox Space
:For the reality in which Homestuck takes place, see paradox space. Paradox Space, often abbreviated as PXS, is a sister project to MS Paint Adventures that was launched on April 13, 2014, to celebrate Homestuck s fifth anniversary. The site features comics that detail unseen events in paradox space and hypothetical "what if?" scenarios. The canonicity of Paradox Space comics has been addressed by Hussie as follows: The launch of Paradox Space boasted six pages in one day, and the subsequent standard schedule has been set as one page per weekday. After May 12th, 2014, occasional "2X UPDATE COMBO WEEKS" would occasionally occur, wherein there would be two pages every weekday, with the two pages going up at different times. After 5/16/2014, Paradox Space used a tag system to give credit to the artists and writers, as well as to categorize story pages and make yet more side jokes that could not be covered with alt text. Paradox Space went on an indefinite hiatus on April 13th, 2015 and has not updated since. As of April 2018, the comics moved to http://hs.hiveswap.com/paradoxspace/, resulting in the removal of the alt text, tags, and news posts. Stories #" " (6 pages, story by Andrew Hussie, art by Zack Morrison) It is someone's birthday today. John wakes up on the morning of his thirteenth birthday, goes about his daily morning routine, and accidentally steps in a cake his dad had just left outside the door of the bathroom. John blows out the candles, reminiscent of his Breath powers. The Paradox Space title drop is then shown. #" " (3 pages, story and art by Jonathan Griffiths, lettering by J.N. Wiedle) A young troll holds a talent competition. Gamzee throws a , encouraging the severed heads of his dead friends to impress him, with gold star stickers (AKA "glitter biscuits" and "pointy-ass glam badges") as motivation. Tavros wins, thanks to his impressive personal talents. #" " (2 pages, story and art by KC Green) It is John's birthday. He went to the zoo. John is celebrating his birthday at a zoo, and he approaches Dave with concerns about monkey-on-monkey violence. Dave berates him for thinking of the most non-random "random thing" possible. It then turns out that John was telling the truth. #" " (7 pages, story and art by Zack Morrison, lettering by J.N. Wiedle) A young boy prototypes his kernelsprite. John captchalogues two fanciful harlequins, sending glass shards flying at his birthday present. Unlike in the , John then captchalogues a third harlequin, sending the PDA flying and knocking off the harlequin's other arm. As a result, whenever Jack Noir tries to put on the Black Queen's Ring, both of his arms disappear and the ring falls off immediately afterwards. Realizing that they're in a doomed timeline, the kids decide to go watch a movie. #" " (2 pages, story by Rachel Rocklin, art by Matt Cummings, lettering by J.N. Wiedle) Bec has a fun day. Becquerel teleports around the world and fetches a number of balls and other sports equipment, which he brings back to Jade's house. After completing his sports pile, Bec goes upstairs and falls asleep next to Jade; oblivious to his activities, she calls him lazy. #" " (6 pages, story by Benito Cereno, art by Kristin Kemper, lettering by J.N. Wiedle.) Two trolls enjoy a friendly game. Vriska and Eridan engage in a game of Flarp aboard their respective vessels. To board Eridan's ship, Vriska rolls a very lucky number 20 on her dice roll. Eridan is not as fortunate and rolls a 1 in return, summoning a "critical whale." The whale starts putting Eridan down, which distracts him. Vriska uses this opportunity to make a quick move, which Eridan thought was a cheat. She then demands he hand over his slaves, which are revealed to be real live lowbloods playing the role of slaves on Eridan's ship. Vriska apparently plans to feed them to her lusus. Eridan misinterprets Vriska's powergaming attitude as caliginous flirting, and offers to play along in exchange for a hatesnog. Vriska is shocked, disgusted and infuriated, attacking Eridan with the Fluorite Octet and destroying his ship, leaving him floating on a chunk piece of the hull while the whale continues to chastize him. #" " (9 pages, story and art by David McGuire, lettering by J.N. Wiedle) It's a talent show! At the Teen Con Air Finals, a contest to see which teens can best reenact the ending of Con Air, John is excited to be a competitor. Vriska arrives backstage, claiming that no one will be able to beat her. John scoffs at her bragging, saying that he and Roxy will win because they have true love of the movie. Roxy admits she's never seen it, then reassures him by saying she'll wing it. The pair go on and as John recites all of his character's lines verbatim without breaking character, Roxy becomes gradually more embarrassed and self conscious about her improvisation attempts. John then abruptly stands up, realizing he missed a line, and cries while embracing Roxy. The judge, Wayward Vagabond awards the grand prize of the house cup and an autographed soundtrack CD to the "evil team", Vriska, Caliborn, Lil Cal, and Lil Seb, for having the most technically accurate portrayal. WV then abruptly takes back the prize and awards the "stupid team", John, Roxy, and Casey, an additional six billion points due to their love of Con Air and gives them the grand prize. #" " (4 pages, story by Matt Boyd and art by Ian McConville) A newspaper tries to stay in business. Two Dersites are trying to work on an article for "The Enquiring Carapacian", but nothing had happened that day. They begin to panic as they've clearly run out of ideas. However, a fiery beam appears in the sky above and destroys Derse's moon. The two Dersite journalists then begin to celebrate because they finally have a news story to write about. #" " (2 pages, story by Rachel Rocklin, art by Matt Cummings) GCat has a fun day. A sequel to "A Fun Day for Bec." God Cat teleports around the world, hunting and killing a number of animals. Jane gets home from school to find GCat resting ontop of a lump on her bed, which she discovers is a pile of the animals GCat killed. #" " (8 pages, story by Andrew Hussie, art by Hanni Brosh, lettering by J.N. Wiedle) A father takes his son shopping. Dad and John are on a shopping trip, and John has become extremely bored at the . John asks if he can borrow Dad's PDA, and when he gets it he boots up Pesterchum asks Dave to help him. Dave then expresses jealousy of taking trips to the Dadly Depot, as his Bro only takes him to brajstop, a store that includes many Bro-related items. Dave then remarks that Bro always left him in the ball pit room, except it has no balls in there, meaning he was in a concrete pit on the floor. He claims it builds character and suggests John's dad might be trying to do a similar thing by bringing him to the Dadly Depot. After Dave leaves the conversation, John runs up to Dad and asks if he could have a nose trimmer. #" " (7 pages, story by Phil Gibson, art by Evan Dahm) A parcel mistress fetches the mail. Parcel Mistress is collecting a package on LOWAS. The salamander asks for a gear in exchange for it, so she makes her way to LOHAC, where there is one on the tail of a crocodile. She inquires as to whether she can take the gear, and the crocodiles first demand an ice cube containing a flower from LOFAF for the injured tail. Once on LOFAF, she asks an iguana if she can take an ice cube, but the iguana requests a jar of sand from LOLAR from her. She arrives on the planet, asking some nearby turtles for a jar of sand, but they appear to be preoccupied. She then gets the jar of sand, which she brings to LOFAF for the iguana, brings the ice to LOHAC for the crocodile's tail, and brings the gear to LOWAS, where the salamander uses it as a planter. PM then delivers the box to the White Queen, who opens it and hands it to PM, the gift being a brand new golden mail bag with a thank you note attached to it. #" " (1 page, story and art by KC Green) FUN in the SUMER SEA SUN Sweet Bro is swimming in the ocean, engaging in all its deep, mind-rending, third-eye-opening wonders. After he has had his fill of taking in the deepest secrets of the universe, he opens a clam on the ocean floor, intending to cla(i)m its pearl for himself. It opens up to reveal Hella Jeff waiting inside, who reveals he robbed the clam first. What he did with the pearl is currently unknown. We may never know. #" " (3 pages, story by Phil Gibson and art by Adrienne Garcia) A hunting lesson between two young trolls. Nepeta is showing Equius how to hunt on LOLCAT. She jumps playfully into the air at an imp before kicking it very hard in the face. The imps are all visibly frightened, as they should be. Nepeta then calls back telling Equius it's his turn. He starts charging a frightened underling. As it is launched into the distance and blown up by a punch from Equius, Nepeta suggests keeping the prey near them next time. #" " (1 page, story and art by KC Green) Grind kickflip halfpipe rad tubular skagetboarg Sweet Bro is skateboarding and puts one foot off the board to push off and give himself more speed. As he does so, his leg gets caught in one of the wheels; alarmed, he looks behind him and sees that his leg has been stretched out to ludicrous lengths. He then slowly turns his head back around. #" " (1 page, story and art by David McGuire, lettering by J.N. Wiedle) An Ace Sleuth solves a Mystery Jane attempts to find out who has eaten her sandwich and begins a detailed investigation. Dirk then walks over and admits that he felt guiltier about eating Jane's sandwich before she started playing detective. #" " (8 pages, story by Rachel Rocklin and Kory Bing, pencils by Kory Bing, colors by Matt Cummings, lettering by J.N. Wiedle) A consort finds a book. A few consorts are sitting on Rose's house on LOLAR, tired and bored. Their attention is grabbed when another turtle runs into the scene, tripping and dropping a book which appears to be a guide for throwing tea parties. Intrigued, they all set to work preparing a tea party and laying out the tea set according to a diagram. Once they finish setting up a group of underlings appear. The consorts are frightened. One of the iguanas asks if they are going to die, and a lich assures them this is not the case. Instead they sit down and join the tea party. #" " (1 page, story by Phil Gibson, art by J.N. Wiedle) Just a regular day on LOHAC. Two Crocodiles are discussing the viability of a company on the LOHAC Stock Exchange, but are cut off by the bell signifying the market is open for trading. Just as suddenly as it opens, it closes again; when the dust settles from all the frantic buying and selling, we see one of them has lost their shirt. They then muse about how fortunate it is that they didn't end up like Dave, who is crying about being boiled in a cauldron with onions, carrots and peppers. #" " (2 pages, story by Zack Morrison, pencils by EK Weaver, colors by Adrienne Garcia) A prophet tries to talk with his people. The Sufferer answers questions from members of an assembled crowd. Signless is bombarded with questions about his sign and blood color, prompting the Ψiioniic to flip out and attack the crowd with his psiioniic powers. While the Disciple calms him down, the Sufferer proposes a five minute for snacks, claiming that his mother made cookies. The Ψiioniic is put into time out and the Disciple comforts the Signless. #" " (2 pages, story and art by KC Green) POney Sweet Bro is playing with a toy pony when Hella Jeff notices him and asks if he likes ponies. Excited, Hella Jeff exclaims that he also likes ponies and quickly dons a pantomime horse costume, noting that he has needed a second person to be the "ass" for a long time, and asks his "pony bro" Sweet Bro to get inside. Sweet Bro sighs and says that the correct term for "pony bros" is bronies; Hella Jeff briefly pauses before furiously demanding that Sweet Bro "GET THE FUCK IN THIS ASS." #" " (1 page, story by Rachel Rocklin, art by Allison Shabet, lettering by J.N. Wiedle) Jaspers has a Fun Day. The comic starts off with Rose playing as Jaspers's psychologist, back when she was a child. Jaspers isn't paying attention/has no idea what Rose is saying. Nonetheless, Jaspers is very happy just to be with Rose, and so the comic ends. #" " (4 pages, story and art by Phil Gibson, colors by Mallory Dyer, lettering by J.N. Wiedle) A troll requires technical assistance. Equius begins trolling Sollux, asking for help. Sollux refuses, but Equius convinces Sollux to help him by stating that the refusal would force him to rely on Karkat. Sollux asks Equius what exactly he broke, but it turns out that he has broken nothing, and attempting to break anything makes the situation worse, since he is tangled up in cords and wires. While Sollux makes it clear that he cannot program anything to help him out of physical problems, Equius keeps demanding help, so Sollux hacks the robots around Equius to be in kill mode. Equius fights them off, losing the wires, some teeth, and part of one of his horns in the process. Equius then thanks Sollux for his help. #" " (1 page, story and art by Phil Gibson, lettering by J.N. Wiedle) An excellent host turns to his young ward for help with preparing refreshments for guests. welcomes the reader to his house, stating he would offer candy if the treats were not preoccupied. The Handmaid is organizing the cache in order to keep the treats in constant supply. She gets angry and draws a penis on his "face." He states that fortunately, he does not make permanent marker available to her, and she is seen tied to a chair. #" " (5 pages, story by Benito Cereno, art by John Keogh, lettering by J.N Wiedle, additional art by David McGuire) Liaison Pumpkinsnuffle visits Berrybreath, a scalemate detective, on behalf of Senator Lemonsnout to hire him to investigate the murder of the senator's wife. Pucefoot ruled the death an accident but the senator suspects foul play. Doctor Honeytongue, a former military medic and forensic expert, makes it clear he thinks the senator did it. Berrybreath takes the case. First they visit Pucefoot who confirms that in his expert opinion the death was accidental, but Honeytongue remains convinced that the senator killed his wife and paid off Pucefoot. Berrybreath next visits Duke Pinesnort who admits to having had relations with the senator's wife. He then goes to confront the senator at his hive. The senator greets them with a bag filled with beetles and congratulates Berrybreath for solving the case and inquired if Pinesnort was behind it, and then Berrybreath finds Lemonsnout's insurance policy. It reads "one accidental death good for 2 huge bags of insurance beetles". The senator insists the bag is unrelated but Berrybreath is reaching for his nooses to hang all of them. It turns out this is Dave and Terezi playing in Can Town with the mayor on the meteor. #" " (4 pages, story by Mary Borsellino, art by Magnolia Porter, lettering by J.N. Wiedle) Two friends visit each other's dream homes. Dream Rose visits Dream Jade in her room before Jade shows Rose around on Prospit. First they pass a couple of Skaian clouds showing John and Dave getting up to shenanigans. Then they walk among the Prospitians, encountering the Parcel Mistress who hugs both of them. Rose doesn't believe the hug was sincere and tries to find a hidden motive where there is none. Jade then suggests that Rose shows her around on Derse instead. On Derse, Rose shows Jade a Dersite book and Jade makes a comment about the lack of light, leading Rose to assure her that it's all part of the mood. Later, when playing the Dersites' version of the game "snap," Jade calls out a player on cheating. Rose absconds out of the room with Jade, and tries to explain to her that that's how the game is meant to be played. The two then proceed to argue about the "stupidity" of each other's planets. They both calm down and agree to disagree. #" " (1 page, story and art by Phil Gibson) A goddess seeks advice from a book. A drunk Rose walks into the main computer lab on the meteor to talk to Kanaya. She reveals that she brought a couple of romance textbooks for them to study and shows her one of them. Kanaya looks inside the book, seeing notes made by Karkat and realizing that Rose took these books from Karkat. At the same time, Karkat notices that a lot of his romance books, which were alphabetized by quadrant, have gone missing and finds a note made by Rose, flipping out at this relevation. #" " (5 pages, story by Bea Munos, pencils by Kristin Kemper, colors by Adrienne Garcia) Can Town is in Trouble! The Mayor of Can Town is putting some finishing touches on one of the town's buildings when the hungry Aimless Renegade walks into the room. He stomps through the town, trying to select a can to eat from. Serenity watches in horror, considering AR to be a Godzilla-esque beast. AR steals a can from the bottom of a skyscraper, causing it to collapse, much to the dismay of the Wayward Vagabond (Mayor). WV yells at the AR for destroying the structure. AR kicks one of the cans on the ground in response. Serenity is terrified and WV is upset, this time to the point of storming out and informing the Peregrine Mendicant of the situation. During a chase scene where PM chases angrily after AR, and WV worriedly after PM, Serenity surveys the damage of Can Town as the Windswept Questant appears and begins rebuilding, Serenity comparing her to some sort of goddess. #" " (10 pages, story by Jonathan Griffiths, art by Mallory Dyer) Two young trolls experience high art. Equius is waiting in front of a museum for his robots to bring Karkat and Terezi. Equius then welcomes them both to the Fle%tropolitan Nudeseum. Terezi tries to convince Karkat to stay, but he refuses. Terezi remains high-spirited until Equius mentions that the building is on lockdown. Equius shows them throughout the various sections of the Nudeseum as Terezi messes with the property and Karkat barely keeps his sanity. With Karkat about to lose it, Terezi complains about not getting kicked out yet. Equius states that neither of them had been appreciating the art, so he shows them them an art piece that he had reserved for the highbloods: a lusus sealed in a block of its own frozen sweat. Terezi decides that breaking the frozen sweat is a good revenge scheme. The beast is predictably still alive once the "ice" is broken, and it roars. Equius hisses at it while Karkat and Terezi escape through the clearly unlocked doors, the beast tackles Equius, and they both land outside near Karkat and Terezi. The beast drools on Equius, and ends up breaking his horn. Equius demands a towel but Karkat and Terezi walk away from Equius and the beast. Equius bans them permanently from the Nudeseum. #" " (5 pages, story by Alex Rofael, art by Rennie Kingsley) A group of kids prepare to have an adventure of the role-playing sort. Terezi has set up a role-playing game with Karkat, Rose, Kanaya, Dave, and WV. Karkat complains from the outset, but Terezi, being the game master, refutes Karkat's complaints. Rose cites Terezi's role-playing experience for making her the logical choice. Karkat continues to complain, namely on Dave "stealing" his title of knight. Kanaya offers a way for them both to be knights, which he refuses, and Terezi shuts him up, telling him to use the backup character sheet she prepared. Dave is a neutral good dwarven knight, Karkat is a " ", Rose is a chaotic evil human wizard ( ), and Kanaya is a lawful good demon temptress from the underworld. Terezi protests, saying she can't have that kind of combination at the start. Rose then starts implying a thickly romantic plot thread that involves her character charming Kanaya's and showing her the ways of goodness. Karkat and Terezi, both thoroughly sickened, vote to start the game already. After an awkward moment of silence, Dave suggests alchemizing pizza and watching a movie instead. Everyone eagerly agrees, leaving Terezi behind without a second thought. #" " (5 pages, story by Evin Weston, art by Fin Hickey, lettering by Phil Gibson) A Lady and a Viceroy walk into a Dungeon Casey is dreaming about serving Rose and joining her to the Sanctum. Rose warns Casey about her upcoming battle with the "White Wizard", a cunning dastard. She wants that Casey escapes in case she were to fail. They enter the Sanctum and the White Wizard appears, who is Doc Scratch with white hair, a long white beard, a huge black coat, and a long black wand which can emit Green Sun-like energy. The two of them begin dueling, and when Doc Scratch is about to win, Rose turns grimdark and breaks free from his grasp. Casey points out to her that he has disappeared, and the place crumbles apart. Rose falls down and the White Wizard is about to finish her off, when Casey comes and hits him on the head and breaking it. Casey then runs over to Rose, who is injured. Casey then wakes up from their dream, the last words from the dream linger over the scene: " " #" " (6 pages, story by Zack Morrison, art by Jonathan Griffiths, colors by Mallory Dyer, lettering by Phil Gibson) An excellent host wants to play a game. challenges Andrew Hussie to a game of chess, teleporting a chessboard to him. When teleports the chessboard back to him, he finds out that Andrew has replaced all of his chess pieces with horses. Dumbfounded, moves one of his pieces. When he gets the board back, he finds that Andrew has replaced all of 's pieces with horses as well. tries to find out what Andrew is planning, which he believes is a jab at his omniscience, while Hussie is calls the company he ordered the horse head busts from for a refund. makes a move, and Andrew sees the chess board return as he, Horuss Zahhak and Rufioh Nitram walk in with "Breakfast for Dinner" dinner. Andrew removes all the chess pieces from the board and places his meal on it. retrieves the chess board, with Andrew's meal on it, and completely overanalyzes the gesture. Meanwhile Andrew wonders where his meal went, as Rufioh and Horuss eat theirs. Hussie then wakes up to find his "Breakfast for Dinner" appearing next to him, in a complete mess. then declares Checkmate against Hussie before seeing that Hussie has managed to maneuver the pieces into an alignment that spells "HORS". contemplates this while Hussie winks at the reader. #" " (4 pages, story by Alex Rofael, art by Adrienne Garcia, lettering by Phil Gibson) A troll explains a human room to another troll. Terezi and Kanaya are talking in a Dream bubble memory of Rose's room, as Terezi has come to Kanaya for help on the intricacies of human culture. Kanaya begins to explain the culture, using Rose's Wizardy Herbert posters as an example, but Terezi appears uninterested. While snooping, Terezi finds the Lalonde Family scrapbook, which the two of them read through. Kanaya believes that Rose's violent tendencies growing up were actually just her thriving in trials, not unlike those found in the brooding caverns. Kanaya also finds Rose's violin, which she believes to be a torture device, which Rose used as a musical instrument through human magic. Kanaya demonstrates how Rose would likely play it (albeit poorly), as Terezi compliments her on her torturing prowess. #" " (5 pages, story by Arden Ripley, drawn by Kristin Kemper, colored by Shelby Cragg, lettering by Phil Gibson) Two friends talk while a family guardian gets in the way. Rose begins messaging Jade, telling her about what sounds like an RPG she would like to play with Jade, John, and Dave. Meanwhile, Jade is getting ready to go explore her island while talking to Rose. Becquerel sees her get up and blocks her path through the doorway. Jade successfully distracts him, and makes her way to a boulder next to a river, with a flower atop it. Becquerel catches up with Jade and trips her. Sick of Becquerel getting in her way, she asks Rose to throw a ball of yarn out of her window as hard as she can. She does so, and Bec teleports all the way to Rose's house to fetch the yarn ball. Jade successfully climbs the boulder and plucks a glowing seed from it, and Bec returns home. #" " (5 pages, story and art by KC Green) dude. yes. Sweet Bro is airbrushing a "dope as shrit" for Hella Jeff, as Hella Jeff exclaims how excited he is to "party with his bros tonight". He is impressed with Sweet Bro's work, which is a picture of Hella Jeff himself. He wishes that he could party forever, and the likeness of himself on his shirt would age instead of him, referencing The Picture of Dorian Gray. Jeff then arrives nearby "partpy" and exclaims his desire to "keep this frieking thing going forever". After forever goes by, he is seen partying in the room alone, with the image of himself on the shirt grown old, gray, and distorted. Jeff notes that he is still alive, despite everyone else being dead. Jeff prepares himself to set out on a quest of finding "someone new and not dead who will party." Upon turning his frame of view towards the outside of the house, he immediately spots the blue green eyed gray squirrel. Deeming the squirrel "DTP" ("down to party"), he begins to climb out the window. Unfortunately, an upward facing nail within the frame of the windowsill causes the shirt to be ripped right down the center as he climbs over the nail. Jeff is shown torn in two on the ground, gray and mangled like his shirt's image had been. The shirt has been fully recovered, no longer being torn, and with the image the same as when Sweet Bro had originally airbrushed it. The squirrel notices the shirt, dons it for itself, and propels itself away on its own flatulence. Sweet Bro's ghost states the obvious, and the comic questions whether the story has ended. Notably, the shirts of Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff are switched around, possibly representing how even two different types of people can have many similarities. #" " (5 pages, story by Alex Rofael, art by Mary Cagle, lettering by Phil Gibson) HeY bRo :o) Eridan is running around his planet fighting angels. As he aims at one particular target, just about to fire, Gamzee's horns appear very close to him in his crosshairs. Eridan pushes him aside, unamused. He asks why Gamzee is here, and he cites gate travel mix-ups as the reason. Eridan yells at him, and as he attempts to aim at the angel again, he notices it is gone, and it dives at them. After Eridan expertly kills it with the rifle, Gamzee begins a discussion with him, questioning why he's so fixated on romantic relationships, and Eridan begins an impassioned speech about how the military history of his lineage is representative of his current degree of romantic passion. Gamzee offers him a sopor slime pie to chill out. After vehemently refusing the pie, Eridan kicks Gamzee out of his land through a gate. Immediately after Gamzee is gone, Eridan remarks how rude it was that Gamzee didn't make more of an effort to stay later. #" " (5 pages, story by Alex Rofael, art by Adrienne Garcia) A mother will do whatever is best for her children. The Dolorosa happens upon the Signless, pondering how hard raising a child could possibly be if brainless monsters do it all the time. The young Signless almost immediately gets snatched away by a crocodile-like creature, whom the Dolorosa kills. Unfotunately, then the Signless gets snatched away by a lion creature. The Dolorosa kills this beast as well, and walks further, now visibly paranoid and on guard, brandishing a hacksaw. A massive bird swoops down and takes Signless away, so the Dolorosa climbs a pine tree, pulls it down to the ground, and releases it so it acts as a catapult for its coconuts. A coconut hits the bird square in the gut, and it drops the Signless. Hoping for a soft landing, the Dolorosa runs after him to the spot where he's going to land, which happens to be a cart. The passengers, a greenblooded and blueblooded troll, notice the young Signless and discuss how they could possibly sell him for a large sum of money. Seeing this, the Dolorosa engages Rainbow Drinker mode. The Dolorosa then walks away from the burning wreckage of the cart, and remarks how the Signless is more trouble than he's worth. #" " (2 pages, story by Alex Rofael, art by Incineraptor) Chores need to be done, but who will do them? Terezi barges into a room on the meteor during the three year void trip, where everyone (sans Gamzee) is gathered. She complains about the trash building up, while Dave expresses disinterest in the matter. After she remarks that his shoelaces are untied, she places her finger on her nose. Everyone else follows suit as Dave investigates the claim, and by the time he turns around everyone has done the same except for Dave, . Dave carries the mounds of garbage to the roof where he throws them out into the void, and they hit an approaching Jack Noir in the face. #" " (1 page, art by Adrienne Garcia, story by Phil Gibson) Tell us a joke, funny boy. Dualscar is attempting to tell jokes in an Alternian comedy establishment known as the (S)LAUGHTER HIVE, the walls covered in blood of several trolls. As he tells a series of bad jokes, Redglare and GHB look on unamused. Several audience members express distaste with his attempts at being funny. He is then seen knelt down over a chopping block, crying, while a tealblooded executioner readies his axe and GHB sits on his throne in the background, looking pleased. #" " (7 pages, art by Allison Shabet and Tom Siddell, story by Mary Borsellino) Damara Megido died yesterday. Set in a typical Japanese classroom, the students are mourning the recent death of Damara Megido. Damara herself walks in immediately afterwards apologizing for being late. After class, Cronus chases after Damara. Cronus remarks that she has lost her accent, but she insists that she is the real Damara, and they head towards the embankment where she died. Damara then recounts her accident as they stand on the embankment: Cronus was propositioning her, and when she refused and pushed away from him, she fell. Cronus gets angry, saying it wasn't his fault as she falls once again. The next day, she comes into class again, just as fine as she was before. Cronus, understandably shocked, inquires "Wvhat the hell are you?" Damara responds that she is Damara and writes out a note telling Cronus to meet her after school. When they arrive at the embankment once more, Cronus threatens her, insisting he can keep killing her if he has to. Kurloz and Meulin sneak up behind Cronus and restrain him, and when Damara's eyes are white, she explains to him that he doomed this timeline when he killed her the first time, that only she knows the one true timeline, and that only she knows when and where they really die. #" " (1 page, art by EK Weaver, story by Alex Rofael, lettering by KT Jayne) A dashing lad explores the jungle. Dirk and Jake are chatting online as Jake explores the jungle. They proceed to have a drawn-out discussion stemming from Dirk being caught off guard when Jake uses the term "boner" in the context of its far outdated definition. Meanwhile, Jake had run into a ram lusus, which he outran by dashing off the edge of a cliff, miraculously saved from the great fall by a giant flower. Jake, after a moment of thought, concludes that Dirk is pulling his leg about the term being outdated, and Dirk concedes defeat in the conversation. #" " (24 pages, story by Andrew Hussie, art by J.N. Wiedle) Crowbar needs to round up a bunch of chuckleheads. launches into a noir-style monologue outlining his leadership burdens and responsibilities, and his general distaste for time travel while walking through the hallways of Felt Manor. Currently, has been ordered by to round up all the members of for a meeting. He first comes across , whom he relays the order to. begins a slow-motion remark, so leaves the room. As he leaves, another version of himself arrives, with in tow, who appears to have been hit in the head. After the future is informed that has nowhere near finished his sentence, the two s proceed in their respective directions. Our current then knocks on a door and enters hastily to find and engaging in activities which are frankly too lewd to even describe. After some initial awkwardness, informs them of the meeting. tags along eagerly, but decides to be stubborn. He pulls out a 10,000 piece horse puzzle and sets to work on it, deliberately putting the wrong pieces together and not using his speed powers to spite , who leaves. then makes his way to , who quickly agrees to join the meeting as soon as he's done stitching an effigy belonging to . Next, breaks into 's room across the hall and finds inside, surrounded by chickens. Naturally, wonders aloud what is going on. won't explain, which irritates , and the two begin threatening each other with their respective Jujus. instructs to point his gun at 's head, and drops his Juju and follows the two of them at gunpoint. makes his way to the game room. Inside, and are playing a friendly game of pool table stickball. In the back corner, is playing a game of cards with , whose name he has forgotten. tells to "keep with the times, old man", ignoring 's valid point that is technically the oldest member of the group. informs everyone that there's a meeting in the study and interrupts yet another jig by . and argue that it's bad form to leave in the middle of a game of table stickball. acknowledges this but again cites the importance of the meeting, and asks to check everyone's future trails to see that they leave immediately; it appears that they all do, so they all move down the hallway and nearly run into , who asks where the fire is. He joins the party, and as turns to keep walking, he immediately runs into , who joins the party as well. walks into the lounge, where he finds . He bashfully tries to get her to join before she vanishes. Next, leads the posse into a room where and are goofing off as usual. and reveal the rest of their time-duplicates are in the oven, which tries to open. hits in the head to prevent him from opening it. The thing is, jumps to a random point in time when injured, and as expected, this pair ends up being the previously seen future and . They quickly move past their predestined interaction with past and head to 's room to pick him up. As he's still talking, needs to find a way to speed him up. So he then pulls out a bell with a maroon and white pattern with the number on it, and rings it. then bursts through the wall Kool-Aid Man style. carries over his shoulder at 's instruction, and the four leave the room through the hole. They find and playing with a clock, which accidentally drops on 's head. threatens them to keep them quiet, and the four hide under the tarp in the corner of the room as 's past/current self and his crew walk into the room to encounter and . Current/future removes the tarp once past/current and disappear. At this point, all of have been informed of the meeting. carries out a dialogue with 's inner thoughts through the narration, then insists again that they come to his office at once. After all fifteen of them are gathered in his office, he begins to describe at length how they are all important to 's goals, how they came to be, and what their current mission is. hands a folder describing their mission: they are to meet with an anonymous courier at a precise time and address, retrieve a package from them, and return the package to . He tells to pick a team, which he does: all of the solid color members of , as he doubts they'll need any muscle on this mission. They all pile into the car and head off towards Midnight City. then goes on in the narration about how he remembers both this day and the day he was offed, how he remembers his first kiss, and how he remembers a man named Spades Slick. The story ends with the words "To be continued". #" " (2 pages, story by Mary Borsellino, art by Rennie Kingsley, lettering by Phil Gibson) A fashionable troll helps a friend in need. The Trolls' meteor is passing through a dream bubble, when a ghost god tier Feferi comes to ask Kanaya for some advice on fashion and Kanaya follows Feferi as she explains about how she and Aradia were exploring some underwater ruins, and now her hair won't fit in her god tier hood. Kanaya agrees to help, and upon seeing the frazzled mess that is Aradia's hair, pulls out her chainsaw. #" " (3 pages, story and art by Hanni Brosh, lettering by Phil Gibson) There is need for a mortician. Terezi is putting Officer Cinnamonwhiff on trial and Terezi corrects him by stabbing him in the stomach. Terezi then proceeds to condemn the entire jury for being accessories to the crime and proceeds to graphically dismember them, throw them in a box, and call the mortician. The box, alongside a note, is sent to the mortician, Kanaya. Annoyed by this, she reads the back of the note, which tells her not to She then puts on a surgeon's outfit and happily stitches the scalemates up for their corpse parties. #" " (25 pages, story by Phil Gibson, art by Matt Cummings) Holiday Traditions Rose tells Dave and WV that she has been keeping track of the days, and that today is Christmas Eve. She tells Dave of her secret Santa plans. They gather together with the trolls, and Kanaya tells Rose about a similar tradition that trolls observed called Secret Sufferer. Kanaya explains that the tradition began in remembrance of the acts of the Expatri8 who allowed the Disciple to continue the teachings of the Sufferer in secret, causing the Expatri8 to get exiled. However, the Sufferer's followers sent dangerous gifts to the highbloods as a reminder that the lessons of the Sufferer were still being taught. It later became a yearly tradition of pity and hatred gifts to close friends and rivals respectively. Karkat remarks that he's glad he doesn't have to do that any more, mentioning one year when Vriska sent out doomsday devices to everyone, all but one of which were faulty, which killed the former thirteenth member of their group. Rose and Dave explain that it's similar. While Karkat finds the idea lame, Terezi and Kanaya eagerly agree. The meteor enters a dream bubble and everyone is knocked off their feet, and they find themselves on a bright, beachy planet. Meenah greets them, along with Mituna, Latula, Aranea, and Porrim. After the intermission with "Secret Sufferer Is Comin' To The Municipal Community Gathering Of Citizens", Meenah is asking Rose why she had to bring up kissing traditions, as Cronus tries to convince Latula and Terezi to kiss him while holding up mistletoe. Rose defends herself by saying that she didn't know Cronus would be such a creep. Dave counters by asking her what she was doing with so much mistletoe on the comet in the first point. Rose states the she regrets that part of the tradition, saying that she will find a way to rectify it, as we see Damara kissing WV using mistletoe as well. After "Cherub Charitable", we see Dave talking to Terezi and a few of the Dancestors about how to use Christmas stockings. Kankri blows his whistle and tries to tell Dave that he's participating in cultural appropriation and complains about it until Dave offers a stocking to him. Kankri accepts the stocking and proceeds to babble about the wonderful gifts it contains before it cuts to "Deck it All". Afterwards, the meteor is exiting the dream bubble, much to the relief of Karkat. The two groups exchange goodbyes, and Karkat later sees a present labeled with his name on the meteor. Opening it, he is enraged to find some of the dancestors inside, celebrating the New Sweep. #* (pages 6–12 of Secret Sufferer) Karkat is seen sends out an angry tirade to the other 11 B2 trolls, stating that he's going to make sure Secret Sufferer is done right this year. All the packages end up at Karkat's house, and he begins groaning about how he has to send them all out himself. His lusus walks in the door and gives Karkat a behemoth shit, smudging the tags, and requiring him to base where he sends the gifts on who he thinks made them. Each troll shows varying degrees of dissatisfaction, except Nepeta and Gamzee. Karkat is then on his computer, who remarks that he wants to wrap this ordeal up. Aradia messages Karkat telling him that he probably realized but their gifts did not make it to the right trolls, but that it was ok, because most of them were enjoying the gifts they got. The last panel shows Karkat flushed in frustration when Aradia tells him that despite the mix-up, it was the best Secret Sufferer they've had. #* (pages 14–18 of Secret Sufferer) Calliope messages Roxy to ask about the box she left outside, which she explains is a present. Calliope is still confused, so Roxy explains to her what presents are. Calliope finds the concept of gift-giving odd, leaving Roxy to explain it further. Roxy says that sometimes one gives gifts just to be nice, and other times to get a gift back. Calliope then understands that there's a "catch". Calliope then asks several more questions, only to discover that Roxy fell asleep. Disappointed, she looks across to Caliborns side of the room, which is littered with meat, pictures and lollipops. She then gets an idea, and starts rummaging through her trunk, and is then seen holding a Captchalogue card containing a wrapped present. Caliborn wakes up to discover it in his inventory. Once he takes it out, he rips the paper off of the gift, proclaiming his disdain for it. Within he finds a book entitled "Brother's Fan Art Book". He opens to the middle and finds an anime drawing of his. He looks up, angered by this, and sees their chessboard ready for a game, with a note on the table from Calliope stating that she is ready to play again when he is. #* (pages 21–23 of Secret Sufferer) John and Jade are preparing to celebrate Christmas during their three-year trip, but argue over where to put the . John makes a case for the control room being the best place for it, due to the room's coziness and the ability to fire cannons from inside. Jade argues that the deck is the best place to put it, as the deck provides more visibility of the tree and more space for everyone. Davesprite floats in and says that he believes he has a solution, and has Jade increase the tree's size and pulls to the top of it into the control room. Upon receiving praise, Davesprite simply says . John is then seen resting under the tree's top, cuddling with some consorts. #" " (5 pages, story by Mary Borsellino, art and lettering by J.N. Wiedle) The continuing adventures of Lady Grimme as she encounters the Red Knight. A young turtle in a book store sees a poster for a new adventure novel, starring Lady Grimme, Casey's character. Casey buys the book for the turtle, and they go off to read it. Inside the book's story, we see Dave's character rambling about being a " " while Lady Grimme and Casey are walking by. The three have a short conversation, in which Dave's character reveals himself to be a knight, guarding the land beyond the bridge that Viceroy and Lady Grimme were about to cross. The knight explains his reasoning for wanting to keep gothic wizards outside the area, and Lady Grimme asks the knight to step aside. Strife ensues, during which it's revealed that they have the same birthmark, tying into a piece of lore surrounding missing royal twins meant to defeat the evil King Noir. The knight explains the mission to Lady Grimme, and she agrees to join. Viceroy briefly tries to object, but the turtle's reading session is cut short by an Iguana inviting them to tea. #" " (4 pages, story by John Girard, art by Incineraptor) A bored youth reviews his peers. Aboard the meteor, Rose tells Dave that she has discovered a collection of Alternian romance novel reviews written by Dave, but he says that they're reviews of Karkat's performances of the books as he reads them aloud to himself every night. Karkat whispers something to Rose, and then openly voices his plan to steal reading material from Equius's belongings. Dave objects, thinking the suffering would be equal for all of them. Karkat explains that he's been desensitized to it, and Dave theorizes that Rose will find the cultural exchange fascinating, which Rose confirms. Dave, believing this to be blackmail in order to get him to stop reviewing, states that he will stop. Rose explains that neither of them want him to stop, revealing that it's blackmail to keep reviewing. #" " (1 page, story by Alex Rofael, art by Matt Cummings) A young girl asks her guardian a big question. '' A young Jade Harley visits her Grandpa in his armchair in front of the fireplace to ask him how babies are born. He then explains the ectobiological birth process the eight kids went through, as opposed to normal biology. Jade is confused until Grandpa then assures her that the stork picks up the child first, and then Jade understands the process. #" " (3 pages, story by Phil Gibson, art by Shad Andrews) ''A coolkid finds himself on a very....strong island. While walking through a dream bubble, Dave finds himself on Butler Island. An Equius in a butler outfit arrives and greets Dave. Dave asks where the island's other butlers are, prompting several other Equiuses to appear nearby and offer Dave towels or glasses of milk. He turns down their offers and instead asks them how their system works: what happens when one of the butlers needs something? Having never considered this question before, the Equiuses begin to debate among themselves, with each one insisting that they alone should serve the other butlers, and the disagreement quickly leads to a brawl. Kanaya, arriving just as the fighting begins, asks Dave what he did to cause this; he tells her that he merely asked them a question. #" " (2 pages, story by Phil Gibson, art by Adrienne Garcia) A young troll searches for a lost treasure. Guided by Feferi, Aradia goes on a quest in an ancient Alternian temple searching for the "star of the ocean". Aradia reaches the chamber and stares in awe as she sees a bejeweled sea star on a pedestal on the far side of the room. On the floor is a giant star-shaped mass as well, and as Aradia retrieves the sculpture, Feferi responds with confusion. She explains to Aradia that the "star of the ocean" is actually the lusus in the chamber, and the lusus hugs Aradia affectionately. Aradia then asks Feferi if she can at least keep the sculpture. #" " (4 pages, story by Phil Gibson, art by Hanni Brosh) A group of game abstractions have a conference. The scene begins with a numerous crowd of game sprites in a typical convention-scene, with Nannasprite making an announcement in front of a crowd of other sprites. Nannasprite welcomes everyone to the Spritecon, and reports that there will be a number of panel time and location changes in the con's schedule, but refuses to clarify for the audience, seeing no fun to be had in it. The sprites show disappointment and anger, but Nannasprite insists on them figuring it out themselves. Davesprite takes over the stand to address the agitated sprites, and tells them that even though its of the sprites' nature to be coy with information, he insists the con will go smoothly, and he gives them the new schedules. The convention goes on as planned, but when Nannasprite refuses to give out information of where the next con is, an agitated Davesprite, and gives up after he finds out the planning committee consists of Poppopsprite, Nannasprite, Sassacresprite, and a famous detective/riddler. #" " (1 page, story by Phil Gibson, art by Rennie Kingsley) A young troll offers the purrfect service. The story starts with Eridan attempting to woo an agitated Feferi. In commercial-esque form, Nepeta asks " " she then advertises Mewnited Purrsonal Express, here to whisker away all of your shipping problems. They guarentee shipping to all quadrants. Equius' shipping delivery arrives, and he rips his horn off to sign the paper. He receives Aradiabot, who he then kisses, only to have the robot stomp on him when she activates. # (51 pages, story by Zack Morrison, art by Zack Morrison and Jon Griffiths) A great number of trolls go to summer camp. The story opens up as an alternate universe, in which Karkat and the other A2 trolls, except for Aradia, attend summer camp at camp SGRUB. The AU is revealed to take place in a friendfiction script which Karkat wrote, and is making Dave read. In the story, the trolls state their opinions on the idea of going to summer camp. Dave boredly skips over lines of dialog, and reads certain revisions from troll culture to human culture aloud, leading to conflict between Dave and the real Karkat. The story trolls have romantic interests and conflicts set up as they choose which recuperacoons beds to sleep in. They then meet counselor Bro, and his sentient hand puppet Big Cal. The inaccurate portrayal of Bro causes the real Dave and the real Karkat to bicker. Karkat's expert storytelling reveals that there was an incident at camp last summer, and sends the trolls to the (artificial lakeside) beach for more character development, which Dave partially skips over via montage. It is later revealed that the incident in question involved a camper dying. The trolls also meet humans from the rival camp, who are OCs based off of Dave, Sweet Bro, Hella Jeff, and Geromy. This, of course, leads to even more arguing between the real Dave and Karkat, including Dave ripping the story in half. The script is taped back together off-panel. After rapping and insulting Camp SGRUB, the "Sburbs" are scared off by Cal. Later, at the campfire, Vriska asks Bro about a secret treasure which Dave had referenced in his rap, and Bro responds with obligatory mythos. Later, while Bro sleeps, Feferi offers Drugs (brand root beer) to the group, and they all decide to "Do Drugs" in the woods, except for Tavros, Eridan, and Gamzee. Vriska deliberately set this up to go treasure hunting. They find a map to the treasure, and a dead Aradia, who warns them of an approaching monster. Meanwhile, at the cabin, Tavros is distracted by Sweet Jeff and Hella Bro, as Dave Slider convinces Eridan to defect to Camp SBURB, while also stealing Cal. A chase scene occurs between the monster and Drugs enthusiasts, which Dave skips over. Since the skip worked so well, he skips to the climax, in which SGRUB is sold to SBURB for zero dollars, and a bomb is placed in the SGRUB cabin. Equius and Sollux also defect during this time. Eridan rejoins and Sollux disarms the bomb, as Tavros and Slider have a sick rap battle for the possession of Cal. Vriska attempts to keep the treasure to herself, until Terezi convinces her to buy back Camp SGRUB with it. Bearjack reappears, killing Sweet Jeff and reactivating the bomb, which Eridan disposes of. Nepeta murders Bearjack, and Camps SBURB and SGRUB merge into Camp SBURG. To celebrate, everyone throws a barbecue. However, the scene is edited out by Future Karkat, who goes on a long rant about the blatant wish-fulfillment in everyone's storyline, insulting Past Karkat the whole time. Past-Karkat agrees that there is wish-fulfillment in the script, but decides that it's harmless to make a universe where everyone's a little happier. Specials #" " (4 pages, story and art by David McGuire) Happy Holidays! Here's some fun activities to do! The first page presents a puzzle: Rose, Kanaya, WV, Karkat, Dave, Terezi, and Gamzee are all giving each other gifts. The reader is given hints (from John, Davesprite, and Jade) to determine who's giving gifts to who. The second page is PM in a Christmas sleigh, with Bec Noir serving the role of a reindeer. They must find their way through a maze of two bec heads to reach the meteor. The third page is a nonogram puzzle which, when completed, shows "the only thing Nepeta wants for Christmas". The fourth page features a plethora of zilly santas which the trickster B2 kids were responsible for making. The puzzle in this one is to find out which two are exactly alike. #" " (At least 5 pages, story by Andrew Hussie, art by Mallory Dyer) PXS Book 2 is up for preorder! There's a special bonus story included, here's a preview! A story exclusive to Paradox Space Book Two that details how Vriska obtained her arm from Equius. Alt text Many Paradox Space pages featured alt text captions, which could be viewed by hovering one's cursor over the image on a desktop computer. Anyone on the PXS team could add, alter, or remove alt text; a result of this alt text not be added to a page until several stories later, causing it to be "missed" unless old pages are re-read. As it could be retroactive, in some cases the alt text for a particular page may be a result of the fandom's comments or reactions to the page. * : Welcome to Paradox Space. *"Headed for Stardom" ** : by which he does not mean bowling. because THAT, that would be gross ** : March Hare-idan ** : cosplayers: please don't put stickers on your eyes. not even for "authenticity" * : john's personal record is just a post-it note on dave's desk that says "monkeys" *"Prototyped" ** : if you removed homestuck from the internet and replaced it with just that last panel, no one would ever realize it ** : you thought trolls were insectoid but they're actually related to pacmans * : GOOD DOG. BEST FRIEND. *"Critical Miss" ** : we can say "f8ck" but not that other word shhh ** : critical whale <3< eridan OTP * : This week, Paradox Space will update with two pages per day *"Con Faire" ** : obviously this comic is 100% canon in every way ** :only the purest and truest nic cage fans can shed tears like this ** : yes. you. you were laughing ***Allegedly changed a few hours after being added, the original alt text was apparently: "except you. you were laughing" ** : "The Evil Team" is just a cute lil nickname. Don't overthink this. ** : Also, Vriska, you tried to mind-control the judge, so, you know... not cool. *"Deadline Day" ** : If whatever news source you use doesn't bill itself as a sleazy rag, you're being lied to ***Temporarily removed with no replacement. ** : ***I dunno, I think "Hurp bloop bluh" goes unrecognized too often these days. ***I actually kinda want to know what happened with the cake kerfuffle. ** : I suppose you could call this... *sunglasses* ...breaking news? ** : Hooray! A tragedy! * : oh hey i brought you something *"Quality Time" ** : dibs on "bogus dad crisis" as the name of my new band ** : you tried to click that, didn't you ** : dave has a black belt in high fives ** : you pick up those beats right now young man ** : everyone needs a good nose trimmer * : <>< BEAUITFIOL *"Hunting Lesson" ** : ( =①ω①=) ** : (╬⁽⁽ ⁰ ⁾⁾ Д ⁽⁽ ⁰ ⁾⁾) ** : (=ＴェＴ=) * : he turts around * : but who ate the sandwich *"Party Crashers" ** : EXCITEMENT ** : a passive aggressive present to Rose from her mother, I'm sure ** : honey that's salt water you're going to desalinate that first right ** : not pictured: the years crumplehat spent in culinary school learning the art of pastry ** : tea, earl gray, hot *"Pones" ** : tune in tomorrow for the eXCITING conCLUTION ** : we made u read this fore two days u fat nasty trash * : rude *"Indemnity Double Reacharound" ** : i didnt spend four years in junior detective school to be called 'mr honeytongue' ** : you gotta do what you gotta do, berrybreath ** : what a twist that nobody saw coming from the first page * : PM slipped some mail in your back pocket during that hug. that was her angle. *"Night at the 100dseum" ** : well this isn't ominous at all ** : The humidity in there is like, 80%. ** : eaugh i can taste the air from here ** : karkat really needs to learn how to "chillax" ** : wait that second room actually looks kind of interesting what was in there nO NOT THE HORSECLOCKS ** : that's not anime sparkles it's just sweat ** : you might think Terezi got off easy not being able to see the atrocities but you have NO idea what that place smells like ** : T H E S W E A T I ** : gross ** : The moral of the story is that museums are awful, kids. Tell 'em ol' Paradox Space told you that. *"Soul-Fraying Games" ** : what's a mom ** : seriously, name a bad dwarf. you can't ** : karkat is strictly against PDA he is such a prude ** : luckily every dane cook movie has a green cover and has been eaten by the Mayor YOU'RE WELCOME *"Horse Play" ** : what ** : obtuse ** : the knight is the horse riding the horse of course of course ** : horse appreciation party ** : what do you mean YOU don't sleep in a nightcap ** : wink *"Lalondian Tourism" ** : 4RF 4RF 4RF ** : tale as old as time, song as old as gunplay skills ** : s t o p ** : what *"the thirst of dornamon gary" ** : sweet shading, brah ** : p a r t y ** : party party party party party party party party party party party ** : fcuking squirells ** : too be......crontinue'd?????? *"Hospitality" ** : well who could that be ** : fun fact gamzee is actually his own bobblehead toy ** : aRe YoU sAyInG i AiNt GoT a WiCkEd SiX pAcK? ** : "dignity" and "grace" and "Eridan's self-insert historical fanfiction" ** : rude, gamzee. rude. *"Mother & Grub" ** : well that's that ** : :33 ** : luckily he landed in a pillow oasis, a naturally occurring Alternian land formation ** : those two sure hecked up ** : you done did good, kid *"Garbage Day" ** : ironic velcro ** : The canon end of Homestuck, everybody go home we did it. * : this actually happened * : shut up, kankri **Removed with no replacement. * : tell them how you pulled a boner all day long Tags Many of the tags on the comic pages identified the writer and artist of the story. Others were helpful by identifying characters present on the given page. However, some of these tags, the "unsaturated" ones, were merely additional notes and (most often) jokes. This section references and archives those tags. * : #welcome to paradox space * : #every fuckin glitter biscuit * : #kc green * : #sports *"Critical Miss" ** : #critical wh8le ** : #those eyebrows * : #cake kerfuffle #malodorous monarchs #bloop bluh blurp #are those words * : #dead animal pile #barkley * : #high fives Multi-page tags * : #derse *"A Fun Day" series: #a fun day * : #scalemate noir Trivia *404 and 500 errors on the site were accompanied by one of a selection of images featuring Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff and one of Sollux fixing a computer for Equius. The 404 and 500 error page art were drawn by KC Green and Shad Andrews, respectively. John's Birthday *According to the news post by Kory Bing, this comic takes place in the same zoo previously seen in KC Green's Gunshow and Horribleville. *"Bears with guns" and "seals with grenades" are callbacks to the aforementioned comics. *The kid with the toque and glasses appears to be a young KC Green. Prototyped *The glass shards' captchalogue codes on page 1 read (being posted just after 4/20) and *This story marks the first time that Jack Noir has on-screen dialogue, rather than his speech being described entirely through narration. *This story was originally going to be titled Armless, but it was decided that that made the conclusion too obvious. Con Faire *The captain at the beginning, judging by the background color of their text box, as well as their status as captain, is possibly the Helmsman. *The alt text might possibly be a jab at fans on the forums who produced a massive critical backlash at John's Birthday, the first non-canon comic. *The curtains and general stage setup resemble both Caliborn's and the *Terezi keeps changing the location of her blindfold: she wore it normally, as a bandana, as a headband, as a scarf, as a belt/dragon cape tail, and as a different style of scarf. *The alt text on was added retroactively in response to some forum comments. Summer Sea Fun *This comic may be a reference to this exchange between Damara and Meenah in Openbound part 3: : : : Ace Sleuth Jane *This comic is missing character tags for Jane and GCAT. *GCAT is referred to as a female here, despite being referred to as male in Homestuck. (This may be a reference to an ongoing gag of calling non-speaking pets by a different gender each time they are shown, or that referring to GCAT as male would have compromised the phrase used by Jane "Just the Facts Ma'am", the classically misquoted line by Detective Joe Friday of Dragnet fame.) Party Crashers *The teapot on page four is similar to the ones found on LOLCAT. *The "tea, earl gray, hot" is a reference to Captain Picard's signature drink order. "A Fun Day for Jaspers *Its last panel used to be animated on the old website. Killswitch Engage *The first page of this comic was originally uploaded without typing quirks (for ease of reading), but they were added in the next day after a large response from the fanbase. *John's arm appears on the third page. *This is the first comic where Equius' horn is broken. Indemnity Double Reacharound *Doctor Honeytongue being a former military medic is probably a reference to Dr. Watson, Sherlock Holmes' assistant/friend. He also wears a similar outfit to Dr. Watson. The Town Mouse and the Country Mouse *The title of this comic is the same as an existing fable by Aesop. The plot also seems to draw inspiration from this story. Her Pale Passions *The book Rose is reading, in the second to last panel, has a picture of Equius on it. The only reason for this is because Phil Gibson just really likes Equius. Night at the 100dseum *The "items of vague historical importance" room features: a portrait of The Condesce posing like Joseph Ducreux, Dualscar's horns, GHB's clown horns (presumably), GHB's spiked club, and a Shroud of Turin reminiscent image of the Signless, which Karkat refuses to humor Equius by acknowledging. *On the last page, Equius's horn is broken for the second time in PXS. Horse Play *On the last panel on the third page, boxes with the label "Knight-Mare Enterprises" are shown. This is possibly a reference to Nightmare Enterprises, the company of the primary antagonist of the cartoon Kirby: Right Back At Ya!, which was known for cheating customers out of their money. Hospitality *Gamzee's appearance here contradicts Eridan's emphasis in Kanaya: Return to the core that nobody else ever visited LOWAA. Mother & Grub *The artist herself that the last panel of this comic, with a faint blue glow, was meant to directly precede the scene in Homestuck where . Damara *This Halloween comic is a tribute to the work of Japanese horror manga creator Junji Ito. Specifically, it is based on his story TOMIE. *The Daedric writing on page five reads "Trapped in the Homestuck factory send help 10292014", referencing a common joke and also the date the page was released. The Inaugural Death of Mister Seven *Speaking to his vanity, countless pictures of are seen framed on the walls of the mansion in the background of several panels throughout the comic. *In this art style, all of the members of have slightly differing skintones, and the pairs of leprechauns sharing the same hat color also have the same skintone. Secret Sufferer *The thirteenth troll that Vriska killed one year was , the oliveblood fantroll of Phil Gibson, the writer of this comic. *This is the third time Equius breaks his horn in a Paradox Space comic (although this time it was broken to begin with), and the second that Phil Gibson has been involved in. Lady Grimme and the Red Knight *Dave references the film Labyrinth on the second page, including an allusion to the memetic status of David Bowie's package in said film. *There is a stump visible in the background on the second and third pages, perhaps implying that the that Dave is describing on the third page is the Land of Stumps and Dismay. Spritecon *More notable characters have appeared in Spritecon than in any other Paradox Space ''comic, albeit all in sprite form. A full list can be found on the List of Paradox Space characters page. *Poinko makes his second appearance on page 4 of this comic, awarding Calliesprite in what is likely the costume contest. *Different titles of the 12 events can be seen behind Nannasprite, including: **"You've Been ??? with ??? Nemesis" (Possibly "Prototyped with your") **"What to Expect When You're Expecting A Null Session" **"Costume Contest!" **"Beep! Pew! Universe Birthing Video Games Aren't Just For Kids Anymore!" **"Signing: That Orange Weirdo" **"Alchemy Workshop" **"Horrorterrors of the Furthest Ring and YOU" **"Cryptic Wingdings: A Lesson in Parsing Sprite Speak" **"Red Herrings: An Afternoon with Dr. David Brenner" **"Riddle Workshop," which is supposedly about "How to hold back just enough information so that your player doesn't think your useless" **"Prospit Vs. Derse Chess Club Meet-Up" **Signing: Oh Hey.... Hey There, Cal Relation Shipping *This is the fourth time Equius breaks his horn in a comic. Summerteen Romance *This is the 51st comic of ''Paradox Space and has 51 pages. *The comic ended on 4/13/15. *The first page was later edited with text around the purple cicada. *The artificial lake is named "Lake Hooyoogunnkahl", a reference to Ghostbusters. *The 31st page originally showed the sequence of Tavros' transformation, but it was blurred out due to the body horror seriously disturbing some of the readers. It also received a content warning before once again being changed to the current version, with Tavros' transformation being covered up by Dave's description of events and having Mierfa's makeup removed. Dave's text in the newest version was written by Andrew Hussie himself. The original, uncensored image is accessible through a link at the bottom of the page. *Karkat and Dave reference the name of the website on . Vrisky Business *Vriska asking for a cup of spiders may be a reference to Muffet from Toby Fox's game, Undertale. See also *List of Paradox Space characters Category:Homestuck Category:Dubiously canon